Neko Majin Z
|Race=Neko Majin |Gender=Male |Address= |FamConnect=Neko Majin V (grandson) |Mentors = Goku }} is one of the main protagonists in Akira Toriyama's one-shot manga Nekomajin. He also appears in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission by Toyotarō. Overview Neko Majin Z practices martial arts and is a student of Goku; this is why he wears a fighting gi similar to Goku's earlier outfits, but with his own designated kanji symbols on the front and back. On the cover of the final chapter of Nekomajin, "Neko Majin Z 5", where he appears alongside his mentor Goku, Neko Majin Z can be seen equipped with the (or a) Power Pole and riding a Flying Nimbus. His cloud is purple on this cover (like the Dark Nimbus), though an earlier adaption (cover of "Neko Majin Z 3") shows him riding on a standard, yellow-colored Flying Nimbus. Biography ''Neko Majin Z'' Power In his base form, Neko Majin Z is shown to be stronger than both Super Saiyan Onio, and Final Form Kuriza. When fighting against Vegeta in his base state, Z appears to gain the upper hand causing Vegeta to respond by turning into a Super Saiyan. However, after Z transforms into his Super Neko Majin form, Vegeta begins to sweat after seeing how much power he has. Z's friend estimates that Mr. Buu is around as strong as Neko Majin Z. When he fights Goku in base form during the period of the Peaceful World Saga, Z is able to get a hit in after catching him off guard with a fart. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and Z transforms into his Super Neko Majin form though the fight is quickly halted. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Nekohameha' – Z's version of the trademark Kamehameha technique. It is likely that Z created this technique after witnessing his mentor Goku perform the Kamehameha, but how it differs from the original wave is unknown. Also, like Goku's Flying Kamehameha attack, Z can perform a similar attack while flying upward and charging the Nekohameha. *'Mimicry' – The unique ability to copy, use, and even alter witnessed techniques, and in Z's case, transformations. One notable instance is when, after Z has been overpowered by Super Saiyan Onio, the Neko Majin reveals a form that he calls Super Neko Majin, to parody Super Saiyan. In another instance, Z performs the same type of one-handed energy wave that Vegeta had used against him just previously. *'Energy Wave' – A generic one-handed energy blast. After Vegeta hit him with his energy wave, Z performs a similar blast himself. The attack is also used by Neko Majin Mike. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A two-handed energy blast. Z uses it after reappearing behind Vegeta during their battle. *'Farting' – The mere act of "passing gas", though the odor proved strong enough to make his mentor Goku cover his mouth during their spar. Neko Majin first uses it to taunt Pete Kobayashi. *'High Speed Movement' – The ability to move so fast that the user appears in another location. Z uses this numerous times, notably to get behind his opponents. *'Super Kamehameha S' – An ability used by Neko Majins in Dragon Ball Heroes. It increases the power of Goku's Super Kamehameha. Transformations Super Neko Majin ‎After observing Onio transform into a Super Saiyan in "Neko Majin Z", Z powers up to this form, much to his own amazement. He then declared himself a "Super Neko Majin". Although his fur becomes more rigid during this transformation and a radiating, aura is present, Z himself (his fur) does not turn golden like a Super Saiyan, though Onio recognized it as the Super Saiyan form or something similar, as do later characters. Z once again transforms into a Super Neko Majin when facing Vegeta in the chapter "Neko Majin Z 3". After matching and almost being overwhelmed by Z, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. However, Onio, who had fought Vegeta before, reveals that Z too can become a "Super Saiyan". Just then, Super Saiyan Vegeta looks over to see a Super Neko Majin transformed Z, and he too recognizes the form as Super Saiyan. Z does not fight in this form because Vegeta fakes a phone call from being told to go to another planet, and proclaims he will never be in another gag manga. The last time this transformation is seen is during Z's spar with his mentor Goku in the final chapter. Both become Super Neko Majin and Super Saiyan, however Goku gains an advantage using a cat toy. Double Eyelids form After seeing Kuriza go into his true form, Z decides that he will also transform. When his transformation is complete, the only difference is that he has double eyelids. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Neko Majin Z makes his debut in the Japanese version of Supersonic Warriors 2, serving as an unlockable support-type character. Neko Majin Z is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes since the fourth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM4). Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōki Miyata (Dragon Ball Heroes) Trivia *Neko Majin Z's fighting gi can be obtained and worn by players in Dragon Ball Online. Dragon Ball Online's story is said to ignore all events occurring outside of the original manga . This is the only item to draw reference to non-''Dragon Ball'' original manga material. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Nekomajin Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters